Her Diary
by Mrs. Marauder
Summary: She's a witch and times are changing. Everywhere you turn there is death and destruction, but not in her life. Some people say she is on the bad side, or the wrong side, but she knows, she is on the only side she can be on.
1. August 28, 1966

Dearest Diary

August 28, 1966

Yesterday I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I was so happy. So today we went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. Mother bought me this diary because she said I would like something to remember my time at Hogwarts with. She also said that while she was at Hogwarts she also kept a diary. I asked if I could see it, and she said someday. I wonder when someday will come. It probably never will. So we went to Gringotts first and then Mother and I went off to get my school robes at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. After the school robes we went to Flourish and Blott's to get all the books a first year would need. We stopped at Ollivander's and I got my wand. It took forever to finally find one that was perfect, but I have it now. It is 12 ½ inches long and made of ash wood. It also has a unicorn hair. Then we went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, and I got an owl. She is so beautiful. She is brown and white and her eyes shine yellow. Finally our last stop was The Apothecary where I got my potion ingredients. Finally we were finished and we came home. So now I am sitting on my bed in our beautiful big house. Mother said there are many ways to write in a diary. She said one way is to every night write in it, or once a week and recap the week or you can just write when something very important happens. I think I will do the last way when something really important or special happens. So goodbye for now…

Narcissa Black


	2. September 1, 1966

Dearest Diary

September 1, 1966

Well what can I say but **_I'm at Hogwarts. _**I'm sitting in my dorm with 4 other girls. We are all purebloods, thank goodness. Well I woke up quite early, what am I saying, it was very early. It was 5:30 when I woke up. I couldn't wait to finally get to the castle that for the next seven years I will call home. Mother, Father, Andromeda and Bellatrix have told me so much about Hogwarts, and it all sounded absolutely amazing, and it is, it truly is. So this morning we left the house and traveled by Ministry Car to King's Cross Station. We arrived at 10:30 and the platform was already full of people. I said goodbye to Mother and Father and promised to write them, then Bellatrix, Andromeda and I all got on the train. Andromeda went off with her friends. Andromeda is in Gryffindor and my parents aren't that pleased. Andromeda has always been different. She doesn't believe in what our family believes in. All I can say is she is different, but Bellatrix and I are very close. So I sat in the compartment with Bellatrix and her friends that are in fifth year with her. Finally the train wide was over and all of us first years got off the train and went across the lake in the small boats. Thank goodness it wasn't stormy. We walked into the castle and Professor Dumbledore the Deputy Headmaster came and led us into the Great Hall. All of my classmates were terrified of what the sorting ceremony would be. I wasn't though, because Bellatrix had told me what it was. Most older siblings did not tell their younger siblings what it was though, but Bellatrix and I are very close. I got sorted into Slytherin. Finally the feast appeared on the tables. We ate and ate and finally it was time to go to bed. The prefects led us to our dorm which is in the dungeons. There are no windows, but I don't mind. Everything is green and silver. I feel sorry for the people that were sorted into Hufflepuff. Can you imagine the shame? If I was sorted into Hufflepuff I don't know what I'd do. Everyone knows that if you are in Hufflepuff you aren't good enough for any of the other houses. I am so glad I am in Slytherin, and Father and Mother will be so proud. I saw Bellatrix's face when the sorting hat yelled Slytherin, she had a huge smile on her face. So as we were being led out of the Great Hall Andromeda came up to me and said that she should have known that I would end up in Slytherin, being how I was exactly the same as the rest of them. I told her at least I wasn't in Gryffindor. She turned and walked away. So now I am sitting in my dorm with my 4 other room mates. Everyone else is asleep. I have to go now. Classes start tomorrow and it is already 11:00. I can just tell that I am going to love it here.

Sincerely

Narcissa Black


	3. December 17, 1968

Dearest Diary

December 17, 1968

I know I haven't written to you in so long. Since the first day of first year to be exact. I can't believe how fast time has gone. I'm in third year now, and it's the best. I didn't write for over 2 years because well I lost you, but everything is fine now, because I found you. So the reason I am writing is because a couple of days ago a boy asked me to go with him to Hogsmead. I've seen him around school before, but I've never talked to him. He is really good looking, and he is in Slytherin. Thank god, could you image if I fell for someone in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or even the horrible Gryffindor. I wrote in my last entry that Hufflepuff was the worst house, but I was wrong. What I mean is I said that I wouldn't want to be in Hufflepuff because it was the worst house, that is still true, but the worst people are in Gryffindor. The scum balls. They are always so sure of themselves and they will do anything to make them look better. So back to my date. Well I was walking down the corridor with my 4 dorm mates and best friends and I heard someone calling my name. I stopped and told my friends to continue on and I would meet them in the common room. So I walked back to the person who was calling my name and I was like, what do you need? I never noticed it before, but he was really good looking, and I mean really. So he didn't say anything and I said, I'm waiting and finally he said so smoothly, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I thought what the hell and said sure, why not. He then said he would meet me in the common room at 10:00. We said goodbye and then he turned around and headed back up the stairs to the Entrance Hall and I walked towards the common room. Once safely in my dorm I flopped on my bed, put my head in my pillow and started to scream. I was so happy, because all of my friends had been going with different guys and I wasn't, so I felt really out of place with them when they were with their guys. Now I would have my own guy. I guess my pillow didn't muffle the sound as well as it should because my 4 friends came running in and cried in unison, what's wrong? I looked up at them and said, nothing. The walked in farther and sat down on their beds. Nothing is it, well why are you screaming? One asked. The pried for awhile longer and finally I gave in. I told them the whole story which wasn't really long, but oh well. So after that we just sat around and talked about how great the rest of the year was going to be with us all having boyfriends and all.

So finally it was this morning. I couldn't wait, the past few days seemed like time had stopped, but finally it was time. I woke up early and was the first one in the shower, and then I started to route through my trunk trying to find my black leather mini that I bought during the last Hogsmeade trip. My parents didn't know about it because if they did it would no longer be in my possession. So I put it on, and by that time the other girls started to stir. One by one they woke up and got up. So then I started to look for a top. The top I had in mind was a red knit turtle neck sweater, but it wasn't really all that red, more of a rosie colour, and the turtle neck didn't go up my neck, it looped down below my collarbone. I had everything out of my trunk and I still couldn't find it. I then turned and said to one of my friends, where is my red knit turtle neck sweater? She turned to and rummage through her trunk and then she pulled out my sweater. I ran and grabbed it and demanded to know why it was in her trunk. She muttered something and I said what was that? She then repeated a bit louder, I borrowed it a couple of days ago when I had that date. I screamed, you could have asked me you know. She sheepishly said, sorry. I walked back over to my bed and pulled my PJ t-shirt off, but my bra that makes my breast look amazing on and then pulled my sweater on. Then I started to look under my bed for my black boots. I found them finally. I have so many pairs of shoes under my bed, but these ones are the best. I sat down on my bed and was about to put them on when one of the girls walked out of the bathroom and said, my, my you are going to be so cold. I replied by saying, well if I'm cold than I'll just snuggle closer to him. Everyone laughed and then I looked at my watch. I jumped up and zipped up the boots. They were black, leather if you must know and they had a 3 inch spike heel. They hugged my leg and zipped up to my knee. Stunning, they all said. Thanks girls, I then walked over to my mirror and pulled out my wand. I tried my hair and then tried about 50 different hairstyles, finally deciding on just leaving it down, but putting a wave through it. Finally I was ready. I grabbed my black purse, leather again and walked towards the door. By girls I said. I waved and then walked out the door. The last thing I saw was all 4 of them staring at me with their mouths open, so I turned around and said, need some help picking your jaws off the flour? That closed their mouths pretty fast. I walked out the door again and heard them all saying, she looks amazing. I wish I looked like her. Yeah I know, she looks so hot, I can't believe she doesn't have a guy, everyone's crazy. I know, but she hasn't dressed up like that ever at Hogwarts, so nobody has seen what she has if you know what I mean. Yeah I know. She will have every guy in Hogwarts after her now. So true.

I walked into the Entrance Hall and saw him standing by the Great Oak Doors. I walked over to him and held out my hand. He took it and we walked over and got signed out, then we walked down the steps and across the ground. Finally we arrived in Hogsmeade. He asked me where I wanted to go and I said, up to you. We walked over to the Three Broomsticks. He led me to a table that was relatively hidden from the rest of the bar. He walked over to the bar and got two Butterbeers and then walked back and gave one to me. We sat and drank and talked. I don't know how long we were there, but it was probably a long time, even though it felt so short. I could talk so easily with him. All my friends say how much trouble they have talking to guys, but I didn't find that. We stood up and he took my hand and we walked out to the street. He asked me if I needed to do any more Christmas shopping, and I said I was pretty sure I was done, but then I realized I hadn't got him anything so I said, I had one more thing to get him. I asked him if he would mind if I met up with him again in 10 minutes. He said it was no problem because he had a couple more things to get. So we agreed to meet up in 15 minutes in the same spot. We split and I ran into the shop and went and grabbed the thing. I had no trouble finding it because the last time I was in here I saw it and thought what a great gift it would be for a boyfriend that I didn't have at the time. I walked up to the cashier and paid her and she asked me if I needed it wrapped. I said I wanted to do it, but nobody could see it. She handed me a bag and said that I could but it in there until I had time to wrap it. Finally I was done. I walked out of the store and walked over to him. I apologized about keeping him waiting and he said no problem. We started to walk back to Hogwarts. Finally we were outside the entrance to the common room. I stood with my back against the wall and he said, did I tell you how amazing you look? I laughed and said, 3 times. He then laughed and said how he had such a great time. That was when I was lost for words. I just nodded. He asked me if I would like to do it again? I nodded again. I think why I couldn't talk was because I knew what was coming. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek, well it was supposed to be my cheek, but at that exact moment I decided to turn my head and it ended up on my lips. Sorry he said and I said that there was no harm done. I had a great time Narcissa. Me to Lucius, I said.

So that was my first date….

Narcissa Black


	4. December 25, 1972

Dearest Diary

December 25, 1972

Well I haven't written to you since I was in third year, but nothing much has happened. Lucius and I have been dating since December 17, 1968 and things couldn't be any better. I was going to wait and tell you what happened but I can't, because I'M ENGAGED! Yes I can't believe it. So here's what happened. Well Lucius and I got Head Boy and Girl for this year so we got the Head's Tower and I won't say what we have been doing in there! Well so we are as close as ever and I woke up this morning-we decided for the first time we wouldn't go home for Christmas, practically because we have the Tower all to ourselves and we wouldn't have the primacy at his family's manor or at our house. So I woke up and saw Lucius sitting on the side of my bed. I sat up and we walked down the stairs. I was in my pj's well if you can call them pj's. There isn't much to them. I guess you would call it lingerie. I really don't want to wear big heavy pj's because if Lucius comes into my room I well you know, want to give him a bit more to look at than if I was all cover in pj's. So I grabbed my kimono and flung it over my shoulders. I sat down on the couch and he sat down beside me. We opened the presents from all our friends and family and then it was time to open each others gifts. Lucius insisted that he gave me my gift last, so I handed him my gift. He opened it and said how it was perfect and then he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, but when he started to pull away I climbed over and sat on his lap and we started to make out right there with all of the gifts around us. So I don't know how long later we finally pulled apart. We were both out of breath. I started to stand up, but he pulled me back down and we started to make out again. Finally we pulled apart and I sat down beside him. He stood up and gave me his hand and I took it. I didn't know what was going on. He pulled me up and then he knelt down. I almost fainted. I was so surprised, happy and excited. I knew exactly what was going to happen, and I knew what I would say. So I was standing and he was kneeling and he started to say, 'Narcissa, I love you so much. Every day I thank god that you are with me. I don't know what I would do without you. You make me whole and without you I don't know where I would be. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Narcissa I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Narcissa Black, would you marry me and become Mrs. Lucius Malfoy?' I don't know what happened. I might have screamed with delight, all I remember say was yes over and over again. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it up and I saw the most gorgeous ring ever. It was silver and had two bands with space in between each band, and in the band there were tiny diamonds, and then there was an absolutely huge square diamond smack in the center. Sure the proposal had blown me off my feet, but this ring blew me even more. I told him he didn't have to give me a ring like that, but he just said from my expression he can tell I won't let him take it back. Then he said, don't worry about it. Nothing is to expensive for my bride to be. He slipped the ring on my finger and then I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He lifted me off my feet and I wrapped my feet around his waist. We kissed and he said that the ring was his grandmothers engagement ring. Well I'm so excited. I have to go now, we are going to go home for dinner. I guess Lucius had talked to Dumbledore about us leaving earlier. I guess he knew I would want to tell my family, well I would want to show them the ring. So I have to go. Lucius and I only left the Tower to go to breakfast. We walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table and on our way there everyone that was in the hall was whispering about the large diamond on my finger. So goodbye for now…

Narcissa Black soon to be Malfoy

a/n well hope you liked it. Please, please review. There will be two more entries and I already have them written up, but I think I'll since this diary is of Narcissa Black, I think I will do a diary on Narcissa Malfoy which will be a sequel. So please review. Don't you guys like it because nobody has been reviewing? I accept anonymous reviews 'I think' well I did the last time I checked so you don't need an account to leave a review, so please do. Even if you don't like it, please tell me what I can improve on which will make you like it. Thank you.


	5. July 6, 1974

Dearest Diary

July 6, 1974

I haven't written to you in so long but my life has been so hectic because dearest diary tomorrow I am getting married. Yes today diary is the last day I will be Miss Narcissa Black. Tomorrow at 2:00 I will be Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. We have been planning the wedding for over a year. It is said that it will b the grandest wedding of the century. It for sure will be the grandest of this year because of everything that is happening people have been mostly eloping and the ones that are having a ceremony are not taking very long to plan their weddings and are having small weddings. Dearest diary we don't have to worry for the Dark Lord knows of this wedding, he encouraged it actually and most of the Death Eaters will be in attendance tomorrow. You may be wondering how I can marry a Death Eater, well it's simple really. We fell in love. It's as simple as that and it's not like I'm not a supporter of the Dark Lord and don't believe in what he does, because I do. I am a supporter and I do believe in what he does. I'm just not a Death Eater. Yes that is. I have helped the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord on many occasions but I have yet to receive the Dark Mark on my forearm arm like Lucius and my sister and her new husband. I have a feeling though that I will have it probably by the end of this year. So right now I am spending my last day in the house that I spent my childhood in. Tomorrow after the wedding the Malfoy Manor will be my new home. Tonight is the last night that I will spend in my own bed. I'm sitting on my bed now and I'm looking around my bedroom. Memories. That's all that's going through my head. Memories and what I'm leaving behind. It's enough to make you sad but I can't be sad because what is about to happen is the best thing that will ever happen to me. Memories of when I was sick and laying in bed. Memories of packing to go to Hogwarts. Memories of sitting on my bed with my friends during the holidays. Memories of sitting on the chair over by the window and just staring out the window. Memories of getting ready to go for dates. And lastly memories of getting ready to apparate in the middle of the night without my parents knowing so I could be with Lucius. Go ahead and ask, I know you want to. Yes I am nervous. I'm absolutely terrified but beneath the fear yes I am excited. I am excited to start the next chapter of my life and I'm excited that I will every morning be able to wake up and see my dear Lucius sleeping beside me. I have to go now dearest diary because mother is calling me. I have the final fitting of my Wedding Gown in a mere two hours and before that Bellatrix and Andromeda as well as the other Brides Maids have their fittings for their Maid of Honor and Brides Maids dresses. Well Bellatrix is the Maid of Honor. I have to go now.

Narcissa Black-for the last full day

a/n please review. I will post the next entry in a couple of ours. I just have to type it up. Please review. Thank you.


	6. July 7, 1974

Dearest Diary

July 7, 1974

Well today is the day. I am so nervous right now. I am sitting a chamber in the Malfoy Manor. My new home as of today. As soon as I apparated from home mother sent my stuff over to the manor. The wedding is in an hour. The chamber I am in overlooks the grounds, which includes the back garden were the ceremony will take place. Mother was in here for awhile talking to me. She said she had already been in to see my dearest Lucius. She said that he said to tell me that he loves me. So now dearest diary I have this chamber all to myself for the final hour that I will be Narcissa Black. It seems that I have had no alone time in the past year and a half. I'm either talking to the caterer or going to dress fittings, or talking to the florist, as well as spending any of my spare time with Lucius. I am hoping that a of tomorrow my life will slow down, but I highly doubt it will. You see dearest diary, Lucius says we need a son. He said that the Dark Lord wants someone to take Lucius' place when he is gone and who better but Lucius' son. I so dearly want a child, I would love to have a baby girl, but I would love the child all the same if it was a boy, but I don't think I could live with myself if I subjected a child to everything that is happening in this time and age. Especially if it was a boy because the Dark Lord will most certainty want him to be come a Death Eater. So I guess I will put off having a child as long as I can. I will become a Death Eater myself. It's not that I have a problem with being a Death Eater, which I don't but I just can't but my child in that sort of danger. There is only 45 minutes until the ceremony, and I fell like the muggle, the second wife of the muggle king, King Henry VII, when she was sitting in the Tower of London, waiting to be executed. But I don't felling like I'm going to my death, I just mean the waiting and being so, so nervous part, as well as the part about basically being locked in a room and looking down from a window on the world below. I am looking out the window now and I can see all my relatives as well as Lucius' relatives, and friends and the Death Eaters. Of course no one will a problem with the Death Eaters being present because pretty much all of the except my cousin Sirius Black and my sister Andromeda believe in the Dark Lords ways. So now I can see my mother and Mrs. Malfoy running around making sure everything is perfect. Soon my Dad will walk in here and lead me down the aisle to Lucius. The wedding party is huge. I have one maid of honor and six, yes six bridesmaids. Lucius also has 7 of his friends standing beside him, including my cousin Regulas, brother of Sirius, but completely opposite of him, you see Regulas is the perfect example of a Black. He is in Slytherin and wants to become a Death Eater, and he hates mudbloods. I also have a flower girl and Lucius has a ring bearer. 20 minutes and counting until the ceremony. I am so bloody nervous. I fell like I am going to be sick. I don't know how I will be able to stand when my father comes to get me, let alone walk down the aisle. There are 500 people out there, 500 bloody people, and I don't even know half of them. What if I mess up, what if I forget my personal vows and what if Lucius changes his mind and abandons me? 10 minutes left. My dad says he will come 5 minutes before the ceremony. My mom has already had her 'talk' with me. One last look outside and I see everyone is sitting down and the minister is up at the alter. Oh god, breath, just breath Narcissa, I can't believe it, I'm hyperventilating. Oh no my dad's knocking now and he is walking in. Oh god I can't do this, I can't I have to go now. Deep breath, just breath, you'll be fine, you don't want to faint out there. How embarrassing. For the very last time….

Narcissa Black

a/n so why haven't you guys been reviewing? I would really appreciate it if you did. Thanks. Well since this is the last time she is Narcissa Black this diary is done. Her childhood is gone. So I will right a sequel which basically is her life after the marriage. So please review and thanks. I would like everyone that reads this to review. I allow anonymous reviews so you can review even if you don't have an account, so please do. Thanks


End file.
